


Veela Mates

by allfandoms93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfandoms93/pseuds/allfandoms93
Summary: When Draco realizes he is becoming a Veela, he decides to consult an expert. What he doesn't expect is for the expert to be his mate and to be none other than Harry Potter.Beware of smut.





	Veela Mates

N  
o one expected that Harry would go into magical creatures in his adult life but really, he thinks had people really considered it, it made a lot of sense. Hagrid, who was half magical creature, as well as a promoter of magical creatures, was his first friend in the wizarding world after all. Through the years of defeating Voldemort he had also spoken with centaurs, saved a hippogriff and freed a house elf. Not to mention defeating and ogre, a giant spider, a giant snake, and a dragon. Wizarding kind had definitely not interacted with magical creatures as much as Harry had so was it so crazy that he had continued to want to interact with them.

His position at the ministry was a difficult one. He did not much enjoy the paperwork and laws that he had to deal with but at the end of the day, he still got to help people and that is what mattered to him. Even today, he still got magical creatures in his office begging for his help. It was times like these he liked his job best.

He felt happy then when his secretary informed him he had a client waiting for him in his large office that doubled as a holding ground for whatever a magical creature may need. There was a portion that was forest and a portion that was winter, even a portion underwater and a charmed sky for those who may need to fly. “Hello, I am Harry Pott—” Harry’s words stuck in his throat at the sight of the gorgeous bleach blond hair in front of him.

Draco Malfoy. It was Draco Malfoy. In Harry’s office! He hadn’t seen Draco since the trials 5 or so years ago but the time away had done him well. Draco was no longer wan and war battered. He was a bit taller than Harry with his sharp lines giving off perfection. He wore a fitted grey suit without the jacket and when he turned to look at Harry, his eyes blazed a matching grey.

Malfoy turned with what looked like the beginning of a smirk gracing his lips but froze when their eyes connected. Harry watched as Draco took in a deep breath and choked on it. His breath came out in a whoosh, matching the same sound that came from his back as light grey wings unfurled themselves. Harry also noticed Draco’s fingers sharpen and lengthen into talons.

Harry sucked in a breath, “Veela,” he whispered.

Draco glanced behind him and rolled his eyes, his talons flexing in and out, “This was a mistake.” He practically growled before storming towards the door. Harry reflexing reached out an arm and caught Malfoy’s wrist. He suppressed a warm shiver that ran down his spine.

“Wait, Malfoy, you obviously need help. There’s no need to be ashamed or embarrassed with me. This is what I do.”

Malfoy turned back quickly, his eyes had turned more silver and seemed to shine. His taloned hand reached out and grabbed Harry’s neck, pulling him within an inch of Draco’s face. Harry gasped, surprised that the talons felt gentle along the back of his neck. “I can’t, Harry.” Draco said through clenched teeth, “Not with your scent.”

Harry sucked in a breath, taking a step back and pushing Malfoy away in an instant before pulling out his wand and waving it in a strange way over his head. A blue light spouted from his wand, falling down around him in all directions and leaving him in what looked like a translucent cocoon. “There, you shouldn’t be able to smell me. Though, honestly, my scent shouldn’t affect you. Only your mate’s should.”

Draco blinked, his eyes returning to their normal grey and his talons retracting. After a deep breath Draco rolled his shoulders and his wings curled into him and disappeared, “What is that?” Draco asked, eyeing the barrier.

Harry shrugged, “It’s a protective barrier, I am around a lot of dangerous creatures.”

Draco hmmed before turning away and running a hand through his meticulously styled hair, messing it up, “This was still a mistake. I’m sorry, Potter, I had no idea this would happen.”

Harry frowned, “Draco, it’s okay really. I promise, whatever the problem is, I will help. Obviously, your scenting is messed up? As I affected you when only your mate should?”

Draco chuckled but it was humorless, “Actually, Potter, my scenting is just fine. Not a single problem with it.”

Harry frowned, “Then wha—” Harry paused and Draco let out a real laugh as his eyes widened.

Draco shook his head, “Trust me, I am just as surprised as you. I never would have come if I’d known.”

Harry was shaking his head too, “No, that’s not possible. Even before someone comes into their Veela powers, they have strong feelings for their mate.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “And your saying I haven’t had strong feelings for you Potter?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Strong positive feelings. A strange pull. You hate me. And those feelings can only be felt by a Veela towards their mate if they are outright rejected.”

“Hmm” Draco placed a finger to his chin and tapped it as he squinted sarcastically, “Would that be Madame Maulkins or the Hogwarts express do you think?”

Harry stood frozen, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he was able to speak, “Draco, I am so sorry.”

Draco waved a hand, “Oh please, Potter. Neither of us knew and I was a spoiled brat back then.”

Harry grinned and raised an eyebrow, “And you’re not now?”

Draco shrugged, “I admit I don’t have a perfect personality but being terrified under a Dark Lord does humble you a bit.” Harry’s face turned sober as he nodded. Draco was right and had more than made reparations for his part in the war. Harry knew him to be a very influential potioneer and did much of his work non-profit. “Besides,” Draco continued, “If that had not done it then suddenly waking up on your 23rd birthday with wings and an apparent hidden Veela lineage certainly changes your perspective.”

Harry nodded and frowned, going behind his desk and sitting, taking out a notepad, “So you didn’t know you were part Veela.”

Draco shook his head, “Don’t bother, Potter. I can’t ask you for help, you’re my mate for Merlin’s sake. And you don’t have to worry, by the way. That will not be happening.”

Harry let out a small smile, “Draco, I’ve only met one full blooded Veela. I’m sure you know they are rather rare in England. However, I was immune to his allure and he said it was most likely because I was the intended mate of another, Veela or not. This isn’t exactly a shock and while we have a lot of discussion, I figured we should try to fix whatever is bothering you first. Please, sit down. I promise, I’ll be professional.”

Draco walked slowly to his desk and took a seat in front of it, “Who are you and what have you done with the irrational and volatile Harry Potter?”

Harry grinned, “I grew up, Draco but don’t worry, I can still be irrational and volatile. Now, did your parents know you were part Veela? And why do you think your powers manifested now when they are supposed to manifest at sixteen?”

Draco sighed, sitting back, “Yes, my parents knew. It was on my father’s side, but they said since he never got powers, they assumed the Veela blood had been diluted enough that it wouldn’t affect me. I have also read that powers can be suppressed in times of great stress.”

Draco gave Harry a look that said we both know I’ve been a little stressed since I was sixteen. Harry nodded, “That’s a common problem with Veela bloodlines, but really, the blood is never diluted enough to suppress powers. It simply skips some generations. Often, it only manifests if someone has Veela personality traits naturally like charm or seduction.”

Draco grinned, “Why Potter…”

Harry held up a hand, “Don’t get ahead of yourself there, Draco. I knew your reputation in school. Though I never thought you were charming. Although a sharp wit and loyalty can also be included as Veela traits.”

Draco frowned and crossed his arms, “I’d hardly call myself loyal. I would have jumped off the Dark Lord’s sinking ship had I been given half the chance.”

“You were given the chance Draco,” Harry said shrewdly, pinning Draco with his stair, “But you didn’t because of the loyalty you had to your parents.”

Draco shrugged non-comitally, looking away and Harry smiled, considering that a victory. “So Draco, why are you here then? Is there something wrong?” Draco looked at the ground and fiddled with his fingers. Harry watched in fascination as one finger grew into a talon before reverting back to a finger, “You obviously have an unmatched control for someone so new to the powers.”

Draco grinned tightly, “The thing is Potter—” Draco sighed and fidgeted, “As I’m sure you know, a Veela has one year after flowering before they have to mate or else their wings deteriorate, and they die.” Draco looked at Harry for confirmation. Harry swallowed and nodded, “Right, well. I don’t exactly like having restrictions put on me that include a life sentence. I’ve been there before and do not plan on feeling it again. And more than that—” Draco sat up and bent over his legs, Harry could tell he was nervous and opening up like this was difficult, “I told my parents after the war, in no uncertain terms, I would not enter into an arranged marriage. I want the opportunity to fall in love. And I want that to be my choice.” Draco chanced a glance at Harry who had sympathy in his eyes. It seemed to ground Draco as he sat up straight and cleared his throat, “So, I was wondering if you knew of any way that I could survive without bonding or even remove my powers altogether.”

Harry sat there stunned for a minute. This was definitely a first, “Draco, I’m not saying no but, do you know what you’re asking here? I mean this will probably be excruciatingly painful if we can even figure it out.”

Draco looked down and nodded, “I know. But I’m willing to do anything to be free.”

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “Okay, so since Veelas are so rare I am going to have to conduct some research and maybe consult a few experts.”

Draco raised an eyebrow and grinned, “You? Research?”

Harry grinned, “It’s easier when you’re interested in the subject but I will confess Hermione helps a lot. I have a small library at home and beside each book is a scroll of Hermione’s detailing it in a way I can understand.”

Draco laughed outright, “That sounds more like it.”

Harry smiled; he liked the sound of Draco’s laugh. Quickly he shook his head, sure Draco was attractive and his apparent mate! But he was here to ask him to find a way to rid himself of that so Harry simply couldn’t get involved. Besides, it was unprofessional. Yes, that’s the answer he would stick with, it was unprofessional.

“Alright, I’ll keep you updated on my research by post and if you felt so inclined you could reply by telling me about your experiences. It would probably help add to my research and if we are actually able to do this, I’m sorry Draco but we will have to publish our study.”

Draco smiled but it was the smile of Malfoy, calculated, “Sounds like a fair trade, Potter.” Draco stood with a flourish and was walking to the door as Harry stood and flustered.

“Wait! Draco, that’s not what I meant! Of course, you don’t have to tell me anything if you do not want to. I will help you either way.”

Draco stopped at the door and turned to smile at Harry and the smile was warm once again. “I was joking. I know you’ll do your best, its why I swallowed my pride and came here.” Draco turned the knob and opened the door but paused and turned back to Harry, “Thank you. Harry.”

The words stunned Harry and by the time he could think again, Draco was gone. Harry sank back into his seat and ended the protection charm. He felt a warm tingling rush run over him and shivered at the feeling. So he had found his mate, and now, he would help him break that magical connection. Harry sighed as he penned a letter to Hermione.

Over the next five months, Harry and Draco corresponded daily. It began professionally with Draco describing his Veela awakening in very clinical terms while Harry relayed the little he had found. Harry thinks he began to admire Draco after the correspondence about allure.

Draco,  
I have always known about the Veela power called Allure. If you are not familiar, it is a scent that all Veela’s put out in order to attract everyone towards them to do their bidding. To the mate, however, the allure is known to be irresistible. Giving the feeling the Veela has towards its mate in reverse. I knew you had some sort of allure based on how people have often fallen at your feet, but I assumed you could not control it and it was not exactly strong given you’re half wizard. It was only today, as I was studying the allure that I found that not to be true. Here’s the thing though. I definitely did not feel any kind of irresistible urge towards you. How exactly is that possible? I have thought perhaps I am not your true mate or perhaps your scenting really is messed up in some way.  
Also, I think the allure is worth researching. I think maybe we can engineer a potion of sorts to have the opposite effect, clear your mind and body of any kind of desire towards me because of my scent. Hermione thinks it is worth while too so I referred her to the best portioneer I know. You should be getting an owl any minute now.  
Ta,  
Harry

Draco could admit that he was beginning to fall for the charming Harry Potter, as he read the letter, he wondered if Harry thought Draco would be attracted to him, mate or not. But the problem was, Draco would never be sure that it wasn’t just his Veela heritage that was pressing him to have feelings for Harry. It didn’t stop him from flirting, however.

Harry, Harry Harry,  
Your writing is truly atrocious and based on these letters, I have no idea how you have written books worthy of Newt Scamander’s praise. As I told you at our first meeting, there is nothing wrong with my scenting and as you pointed out at our meeting, I have incredible control over my Veela powers. I believe it has to do with coming into them so late. When I first saw you, I felt my allure rise but I held it down. Once you put up your shield, I let it flow but apparently it could not penetrate your barrier. I have used my allure just to see if it works on a few house elves. It works and is incredibly more trouble than it is worth. Your theory may have merit, however, and you were correct, I have already received five owls from Ms. Granger. Honestly, how she has the time with two kids, that oaf of a husband and a killer career in the ministry. I confess I admire her greatly. It is strange for me to suddenly admire the golden trio. Well, I still can’t stand the Weasel, thank goodness. The day that changes, you can allow my wings to deteriorate and take me with them.  
Ta is not a proper ending, Potter  
With undying allegiance,  
Draco Malfoy

Harry found himself giggling at the letter, rolling his eyes at the Draco who he had never known. Yes, Harry may be enjoying Draco’s letters and yes, maybe he was flirting but it was harmless with Malfoy. They were in business together. Harry pondered on the warm feeling he had after Draco had left that first day and wondered if it had been a left-over allure. As they continued to correspond, they began to get more personal. Draco justified it as giving Harry background and Harry justified his return as what Draco had called a fair trade.

Harry had made little progress, but Draco and Hermione had been working on various potions. Apparently, Draco was taking one daily to see if his allure feelings would change but so far, he could not tell. They had found a willing Veela who already had a mate to take the potion as well but again, the results were inconclusive.

What was conclusive, however, was Hermione’s growing love for Draco. She had never been affected by a Veela’s allure and she had nothing sexual towards Draco, but they were becoming fast friends, much to Ron’s horror and Harry’s amusement.

By the nine-month mark, Harry was beginning to get worried. They were entering the danger zone and Harry was trying to find a way to simply convince Draco to drop it and mate with him. Harry was man enough to say he was very close to being in love with Draco Malfoy. He was kind and charming and had a heart Harry had never known was there. It seemed at this point that they had told each other everything and they had only seen each other in person once!

Draco,  
I know this might be hard to hear but my research has not been going well and we have not heard from the fellow Veela taking your potion. I know you say you and your wings are fine, but Hermione has mentioned you seem more weak, lately. Draco, I think we are at an impasse.  
I think you and I should meet. If your potion has worked then we have been successful but if it hasn’t…Draco I think we should go ahead with the bonding. I know it is not ideal and not what you wanted out of life, but I think we could make a real go of this. These last nine months talking with you has been far more enjoyable than I ever would have thought possible.  
Please Draco. Think about it. I don’t want to you to die.  
Love,  
Harry

Harry gave the scroll to his owl with shaking hands and waited for an answer. He waited two whole days. Draco had never not responded, and it was beginning to frighten Harry. He was just about to march over when Hermione’s patronus appeared in front of him.

“Harry, come to our home right away. It’s Draco.”

Harry apparated before the patronus disappeared and ran into the house.

“Mione!”

Ron appeared in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “He’s in bad shape mate. I hate the git but seeing him like this—”

“Where is he Ron!?”

“Basement. We’ve made a few adjustments,”

Harry ran to the basement and was surprised at the adjustments that had been made. He entered into what looked like a potions room but on the far wall was a pane of glass and through it he saw a room with basic necessities like a toilet and a cot. Currently, a thin and pale looking Draco hunched over the cot as Hermione meticulously placed some sort of balm across his back. Harry sucked in a horrified breath. Draco’s wings were extended but they looked bloody and were missing feathers. His back looked torn apart and the salve Hermione was using seemed to only heal it partially.

Harry ran to the glass and banged on it. Both people within the room turned before sighing. He heard Draco growl, “I told you not to call him.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Yes, that’s why you suggested we build a room you could not leave so when Harry came you wouldn’t jump him.”

Draco seemed to turn a little red, “I figured he’d show up eventually, but I was hoping it would be too late. You didn’t have to call him.”

Hermione rolled her eyes again before disapparating from the small room and appearing next to Harry. She frowned as she saw Harry scrunching his eyes, “Um, Harry?”

“Why can’t I apparate into the room?”

Hermione nodded, “you can only do it with my permission.”

Harry stared at Hermione, “well give it. Let’s go!”

Hermione sighed, walking to the potions desk and sitting on a stool before pulling another out and tapping on it for Harry. “There are some things we need to discuss.”

Harry growled but sat next to Hermione, bouncing a leg, “How long has he been like this Hermione? Why haven’t you called me? We could have fixed all this by now.”

Ron, who had entered the basement without anyone noticing, snorted, “How? The only way you could is by bonding with him.”

Harry turned and gave Ron a look. The truth dawned on Ron who immediately recoiled, “Ew mate, Malfoy?”

“I’m in love with him.”

Ron’s jaw dropped as Harry turned back to Hermione who was frowning. “Have you told Draco this?”

Harry looked down and shook his head, “I told him that if this potion didn’t work then we should bond a few days ago but he never replied to my letter.”

Hermione sighed and nodded, “I feared he wasn’t telling you everything, but he swore me to secrecy.”

“Hermione! I am your best friend!”

Ron snorted again, “Yea, I tried that one too mate only with the husband bit. Doesn’t work, she has some kind of loyalty to the git. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say she—”

“Ronald!” Hermione said in a low voice and Harry knew they had already had this fight, “Listen Harry, as long as Draco was okay, it seemed he had a right to his privacy but now he’s—” Hermione glanced worriedly at the wall where Draco had lain down, his wings still outstretched, “He can’t even pull them back in now. It’s too painful and after hearing you say you love him! well, I think I ought to tell you.”

Harry was shouting in his head that of course she should tell him everything, she should have already! But he kept quiet to hear her speak.

“A while ago, Draco admitted to me that he did have feelings for you, but he was afraid that they were only his Veela powers. So, we started on the potion but when his feelings for you didn’t deteriorate, we thought it wasn’t working. That was until a few weeks ago we received a letter from the other Veela taking the potion. She said it took away all of her Veela feelings towards her mate and she only felt for him what she had before she had gotten her powers. I thought this was great news as it meant Draco’s feelings were true but he was convinced you could never have feelings for him in return, so he swore me to secrecy. He had to stop taking the potion then as he was getting weaker. We thought it was just a side effect, but the potion is totally out of his system now and he’s still this way. I think the potion succeeded in pushing down the allure, but it didn’t stop Draco’s Veela soul from needing its mate.”

Harry stayed silent for so long that Hermione finally said his name questioningly and it was only then that he leaped from his seat, “You’ve known this for weeks! Hermione! How could you not tell me! How could he not tell me? This is my bloody case after all! I could sue you!”

At this Ron began to laugh but after seeing the look on Harry’s face, he sobered quickly.

“Can I at least speak to him?” He said through gritted teeth.

Hermione nodded, “Of course but try not to upset him. He’s very weak.”

Harry bristled at this but nodded. Hermione cast some spells that allowed the wall to become transparent as apparently it hadn’t been before as Draco feared what he may do if he actually saw Harry. After Hermione nodded to Harry that Draco could hear him, he stepped up to the glass.

Harry pounded the glass, “You selfish prick!” He yelled.

Hermione yelled at Harry but stopped when they heard Draco’s tired chuckle. He sat up slowly but kept a firm hand over his eyes, “It’s nice to see you too, Harry.”

“You should have told me, Draco.”

Draco nodded but sighed, “Harry you don’t understand. You don’t feel this allure. If you did maybe you would know. I—I don’t know what I could do to you. I’m not going to take you down with me. I’m not going to force you into this.”

Harry put his forehead against the wall and shook his head, “You wouldn’t be forcing me Draco. I have feelings for you. Please, let me help.” Harry was pleading and he knew he felt more for Draco than he had ever felt for anyone before. The sight of him like this was tearing his heart apart.

Draco shook his head, “Harry, it’s just your hero complex kicking in.”

Harry hit the glass again, “Don’t tell me what I feel.”

Draco stood, his hands curling into fists at his sides, but his eyes still closed tightly, “But I do know how you feel Harry! I had convinced myself that it was the allure, making me feel these things for you. And then we made the potion and it worked and I convinced myself that I only had feelings for you because you were helping me and that was heroic. But then I stopped the potion and felt the allure again and I knew Harry. I knew because the allure wasn’t anything out of the blue, it didn’t create feelings, it only heightened the ones I already had. You can’t know Harry.”

Harry took a breath, thinking of all that Draco had said before finally nodding, “Fine, you think I need to experience the allure to be sure? Fine. I’ll come in and you can release it. Hermione.”

“Hermione don’t you dare!” Draco shouted, “Are you actually crazy Potter? If you came in here now, I’d take you before you could even breathe the allure in. Oh, shut it Weasley.”

Harry frowned turning to Ron’s soured face as he held up his hands, “I didn’t even say anything!”

“I don’t have to have my eyes open to see your disgust. These are the facts, get over it.” Draco said sourly.

Meanwhile Hermione crossed her arms in thought, “We could tie you up.”

Draco snorted, “wouldn’t matter. If he felt the allure, he’d untie me.”

Hermione shrugged, “We could tie you both up.”

Draco growled and turned to punch the wall behind him, “Would you all just stop! I’ve made my choice dammit! I deserve this! Now all of you get out. A week should be enough time. I can’t imagine I will live the whole year.”

Harry turned red and even Ron looked upset but Hermione placed a hand on both of their arms as she spoke gently in what Ron called her mom voice, “Draco, you knew from the very minute you walked into Harry’s office that none of us were going to just sit back and let you die.”

Draco’s shoulders sagged and his wings touched the floor. “I should have just gone to the Weasel and told him to lock me up until it was over.”

Ron frowned and used his dad voice, “I wouldn’t have done it either. Can’t keep anything from ‘Mione and no matter how much I may hate you. You don’t deserve to die Malfoy.”

Harry placed a hand on the glass, “Look at me Draco.”

Draco shook his head and Harry sighed, nodding before turning to Hermione and motioning for her to silence the wall once again. After she did, Harry nodded again, “Right, Hermione make something that’ll knock him out for a bit and put it in his dinner. Ron, make some magical cuffs that’ll hold both of us apart from each other.”

Draco didn’t remember falling asleep, all he knew was his hands were uncomfortably positioned behind his back and he seemed to be sitting upright on a chair. He opened his eyes groggily before trying to jump up and realizing he was being magically held in the chair, his hands unable to move. Harry sat across from him in a similar position, his hands tied behind his back as well.

Draco growled and bit his tongue, holding in his allure and his desperate need for the man sitting only a few feet in front of him, “Fuck you, Potter.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “It’s a good plan and you know it. Listen Draco, we’ll do this and if I really decide I don’t have those kinds of feelings for you, then I’ll let you die.”

Draco was momentarily shocked before he squinted at Harry, “You’ll lie and tell me you do whether you actually do or not.”

Harry gave him a bland look which was actually hard to do as all Harry wanted to do was stare into his bright and shining silver Veela eyes, “You know I’m not a liar Draco. C’mon I can see how much you’re struggling, just let it out.”

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to think rationally but it was so hard with Harry sitting right there with his bright green eyes and his ridiculous hair and his loving spirit intoxicating him, made only worse by the constant stream in his head that shouted, “Mine, Mine Mine!” at Harry. Finally, Draco simply couldn’t hold it in anymore and he felt a sigh of relief escape him as he felt the allure he had been holding in flowing out of every pore of his body.

Harry watched Draco sag in relief and could be happy for only a second before the smell hit him. It smelt like warmth and magic and Draco. Harry felt it invade him and roll through his body. The same tingling warmth ran through and he shivered violently, suddenly aroused. He looked up at Draco and his entire body exploded with need. He began to fight the restraints on his hands, wanting only to go to Draco, to touch his soft skin, to kiss him until the color came back to his face. Harry’s head spun like he was drunk, drunk on Draco. Every feeling he had been having in the last nine months grew until he felt he would explode if he couldn’t express it. He laughed breathlessly as he realized in a distant part of his brain that he had been right. He was in love with Draco. He heard a possessive growl and found Draco’s eyes immediately.

Draco watched in increasing need as Harry struggled in his chair. At some point he began panting and pleading Draco’s name. “I need you. Oh, Merlin, Draco! Please! Please! I need! I need!”

Harry’s breath was speeding up and he sounded close to hyperventilating. Draco knew he had to do something, or Harry would pass out. He felt a sudden protective urge wash over him, “Harry,” he spoke his name with a deep commanding voice and Harry whined sharply, “Harry, stop! you need to breathe deeply, or you are going to pass out.”

Harry nodded, his eyes never leaving Draco’s as he began sucking in deeper breaths but still fast.

“Slower.” Draco commanded in the same voice and Harry’s breathing minutely began to slow, “Good,” Draco purred, and he watched in fascination as Harry’s breath hitched and his hips twitched. Draco’s eyes were drawn to the bulge in Harry’s trousers and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to make Harry come but how when they were both tied up?

“Can you get us out of here?” Draco murmured darkly. Harry whined in response until Draco barked out, “Harry!”

“No” Harry said breathlessly, “no, they put us on a two-hour timer, when it goes off, they are going to spray a potion into the room so we pass out and separate us again.”

Draco growled again but Harry’s responding whimper was delicious to his ears. He suddenly had an idea, “Close your eyes.”

Harry’s eyes only widened as he shook his head, “No, please Draco, I want to see you.”

“Harry,” Draco said in a warning tone and watched in delight as Harry’s eyes flitted closed with a shiver, “Good. Now, I want you to listen to my voice and pretend I’m right next to you, whispering directly into your ear.” Harry moaned, his hips twitching again as he struggled in his seat. “Sit still, Harry. Be good for me. Can you do that?”

Harry whimpered and nodded, stilling as much as Draco thought he could, “Good,” Draco purred, eyes flashing, “So good for me Harry, shall I reward you? Hmm, what I could do to you.” Again, Harry whimpered, his hips beginning to twitch in a short rhythm though they touched only air. “I could run my tongue along your neck, suck deeply until you were moaning my name.”

At this Harry whispered, “Draco.”

Draco shivered but continued, “I could trace my fingers slowly down your naked chest, making teasing little circles around your nipples and your belly button.” Harry gasped, “I’d follow my finger with my tongue Harry. I wouldn’t stop until I have tasted every inch of your skin.”

“Yes,” Harry sighed, his hips twitching slightly faster.

“But then I would stop. Pull away completely.”

Harry whimpered, “No! Please! Come back!”

Draco moaned deeply, “Only once I had all of your clothes off. No more teasing Harry, I’d tear off my own clothes and straddle you, aligning our dicks instantly.”

Harry let out a long moan, “I bet your cock is so pretty Harry, especially when its hard and red, just for me.” Draco began to talk faster, “I’d ride you hard, touching you all the time, keeping our cocks together. Mmm, Harry the way you’d moan for me, the way your mouth tastes when you say my name.”

Harry was panting heavily now, and Draco knew he could get Harry there, “You’d be so good for me Harry. You’re always so good to me. That’s why I love you so so much, baby.”

Harry whined, his hips rising quickly now, “Dray-Draco!”

“Gonna come for me, Harry? Come in your pants without a touch? Is that how much you want me baby? Show me.” Draco moaned the last words, pushing out another wave of allure and knowing instantly when it hits Harry as he arches and shouts Draco’s name before falling back into the chair, still.

Draco looked at the wet spot forming on Harry’s pants and whimpered, trying his hands once again though he knew it was useless.

Harry’s eyes opened slowly as he smiled goofily at Draco, “Wish you could hold me.”

Draco pulled on his restraints, “I will, Harry. As soon as I am out of here, I am never letting you go.”

Harry grinned, “You’ve come around then? You’ll bond with me?”

Draco smiled softly, “I don’t know how you feel about me, Harry. But I love you so desperately, I can’t be without you anymore.” Draco bowed his head and shook it.

“Dray. Draco look at me.” Draco slowly lifted his eyes until they met green, “I love you Draco Malfoy. Mate or not. I want to be with you.”

Draco felt the air leave his lungs, but he couldn’t help grinning. They were still silently grinning at each other when a new smell entered the room. Harry felt his eyes drooping, “See you soon, love.”

Draco smiled back, even as his head slumped to the side.

When Draco awoke again, he was lying in a warm bed. He immediately knew he wasn’t on a cot in the Weasley’s basement and he was glad for it. He felt a little stronger but knew his wings were still forcibly out as they didn’t stop throbbing. As he came to more consciousness, he felt a warm hand running up and down his back. Funny, how Hermione’s salve only eased the pain while this hand seemed to make it disappear completely. The scent of Harry drifted into his nose and he smiled as he felt a wave of allure come off him. The hand on his back paused and he felt the other person on the bed shudder before he resumed his back massage.

Draco stretched and rolled onto his back. The wing he had been lying on, stretched to its full extent off the bed of its own volition. He opened his eyes slowly and grinned when he saw green.

“Hi,” He murmured.

Harry grinned, “Hi, yourself. You’re really weak, Draco. That potion had me out for thirty minutes, but it’s been nearly five hours now.”

Draco frowned before shrugging, “I’m not too worried anymore.”

Harry seemed to freeze for a second, “So no second thoughts? You still want to bond with me?”

Draco sat up so he was eye level with Harry before placing a gentle hand on his cheek. Harry immediately melted into it, his eyes falling closed and a sigh leaving his lips. “Do you still love me?”

Harry’s eyes snapped open and he stared into Draco’s as he nodded, “Yes, Draco, I love you very much.”

“I love you too, Harry.” Harry grinned as Draco leaned forward slightly. Harry leaned forward too but stopped just a breath away from Draco’s lips. Draco growled before throwing off a wave of allure. He saw Harry’s eyes flit closed as he moaned and fell into Draco.

Draco would have grinned at his trick, but he was too caught up in the intoxicating taste that was Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome.


End file.
